Life's Unexpected Turns
by Skye Bonds
Summary: full summary inside please read and review. Ron leaves Hermione while she is pregnant with his kid.


Life's Unexpected Turns

I do not own anypart of HArry Potter nor was any money made off of this Fan Fiction it was purely for fun.

Synopsis: It is five years after Hogwarts and Hermione has a four year old son from Ron, Who dumped her and disappeared the moment she told him was pregnant, named Landan he has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and an olive complexion just like his mom he does have a few freckles on his nose, but she had them as a young child. She also works for Draco as his personal assistant. Time has changed them both.

* * *

"Granger, what is my schedule for today?" Draco asked tiredly at the breakfast table.

"Well, Malfoy, You have a meeting at 10 with the Ministry to discuss the new ethics law, a Lunch meeting at La Petite Bistro at 12, a grand opening of the new wand shop at 2, and then a dinner with your parents at 6," Hermione replied reading it off his planner.

"Thanks," he grumbled. He hated having dinner with his parents.

"_Why did the ministry make me his assistant, I could handle being anyone else's assistant, but I had to be stuck working for the ferret," She thought to herself loathing her job. _

"Mummy I eated aw my bweakfast," Her son Landan said proudly.

"Very good honey, now go put on your shoes and I will take you to preschool," Hermione said kind of distracted.

"But, I wanna be wif you mummy," Landan whined.

"Do what I told you to or no desert tonight," Hermione said in her stern mothering tone.

"Oh awight," Her son crinkled his little freckled nose and scampered off to put on his shoes.

"_Oh, no! Pretty soon he will notice the other kids have dads and he only has Malfoy who is my boss, I wish I could find him a dad," Hermione though to herself. _

"Hermione, is something bothering you?" Draco asked concerned.

"No sir ," she replied to distracted by her thoughts to notice he called her Hermione.

"Granger, tell me the truth, we may have been at odds in the past so I know when something is bothering you," He replied aggravated that she would lie to his face even if they didn't get along all the time.

"Ok, you want to know the truth pretty soon Landan is gonna realize he does not have a father and I have no idea what to say to him," Hermione said worry in her eyes.

"Tell him that his father is not around because he is not mature nor special enough to be a dad to him and that it is not his fault his dad left," Draco said sincerely.

"That was actually very sweet and thoughtful, Draco," she responded letting herself call him by his first name.

"I know I can be very arrogant, you always tell me when I am; but I do have a caring side," he told her.

"Well, many people must not see it very often, because you do have a reputation for your arrogance, "She replied nicely.

"Take your son to the school and get back quickly, we have a lot to do today," He replied back to his smug self.

Hermione left to go get the floo system ready.

"Bye, Mr. Mawfoy pwease be vewry nice to my mummy she seems sad," Landan said as he hugged Draco's neck for the first time.

Draco smiled and said, "See you later Landan, and I will try".

Landan smiled and ran to his mom. They got to the school to see the other kids being dropped off.

Landan turned to Hermione looked up at her and asked, "Mummy, who are those men who dwrop off and pick up my cwassmates evewryday?"

"Those men are their daddies," She replied knowing the day had come.

"Where is my daddy?" he asked sadly.

"_OK, time to follow the ferret's advice," she thought defeated. _

"Well, honey he left me before you were born, it was not because he did not love you. He did not love me enough to stay around for you; he was neither mature enough nor special enough to be a daddy to you," She told him.

"What does mature mean?" he asked.

"It means to be and act like a grown up," She explained.

"Will I evuh have a daddy?" he asked almost crying.

"Maybe one day," She sighed.

"I want Mr. Mawfoy to be my daddy he is nice," Landan said smiling.

"That is very funny, sweetheart; but I work for Mr. Malfoy and that is all," she said trying to hold back a chuckle. "Well, I need to get back to work; I will pick you up at 5," she told him.

He gave her a hug and ran off to play.

"_Me married to the ferret, that is laughable; where did he get an idea like that? I mean Draco and I have become friends over the years, and I am grateful he is so good to my son, but marriage?" she thought to herself. _

"I'm back. Sorry it took so long; I had to have the dreaded talk about his father," Hermione said apologetically.

"Just hurry up; were gonna be late for the meeting," He said smugly.

They went and apporated to the ministry.

"Hermione" a voice called from behind her.

It was Arthur Weasley.

"Mr., Weasley how are you?" she asked.

"Splendid! How are you and little Landan?" He replied.

"Not so little anymore; today I had to explain to him why Ronald was not around," she said.

"The rest of us are very sorry for what he did to you. If it any consolation we refuse to tell him anything about you or the boy; other than the fact you gave birth to his son," he said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you; next time he asks, tell him that his son is being raised by Malfoy and me. Though, I just work for him, and that his son loves Draco," she told him.

"Will do, poppet," he accepted her request.

"Oh, before I forget, I have a recent picture of Landan for you all," Hermione said digging through her purse.

"Thanks," Arthur said graciously.

They said goodbye and went about their business. She was waiting silently for Draco when her phone rang.

"Hello Harry, How are you, Ginny, and the kids?"Hermione asked happy to the voice of her best friend on the phone.

"We are all great, how are you, Landan, and even Draco?" He asked.

"We are all great too; though I had to explain to my son why his father was not around," She replied.

"Ron, is such a prick," Harry said.

"Yes, he is," she heard Ginny say in the background.

"I am thinking of taking Landan to Molly and Arthur Weasleys' house tomorrow so he can meet them," Hermione told Harry.

"I think you should," Harry and Ginny both said so loudly she had to hold the phone from her ear.

"I agree with Potter," Draco said suddenly.

"How much did you hear?" She asked embarrassed.

"That you were thinking of taking Landan to meet his father's family tomorrow," Draco responded, proud of himself.

"Ok, then it is settled, please don't tell anyone else," Hermione pleaded.

"We won't" the other three replied.

She got off the phone and they went to the lunch meeting. Draco was on top of the world, it seemed, because both meetings were successful. She hurried off to get her son before the dinner. Draco's parents absolutely adored him, despite who his parents were. He was so sweet and so cute they thought he was just delightful; and, though she would never say it out loud, Narcissa did miss the pitter patter of a child's curious feet running through the manor halls.

"Landan," Hermione called.

"Muuuuuuummmmyyyyy," he came calling as he ran to her.

"Are you ready to go see big Mr. Malfoy and his wife?" She asked him.

"Yay," he yelled excited.

"Draco, , and look even little Landan came by," Narcissa said happily.

"Well, Well, This is a pleasant surprise," Lucius came into the room saying.

Dinner went smoothly. They all said good night and Draco went home with Hermione and Landan.

"Gwood night ," Landan said when he went p stairs to go to bed.

"Good Night," Draco replied.

"Gwood night mummy I wuf you,"Landan said rubbing his sleepy little eyes.

"Good night sweet heart I love you too," She replied.

Landan closed his little eyes and went to sleep. She was looking down at her little boy thinking about what was going to happen the next day when she felt arms around her. She froze and blushed, but she knew the embrace; she felt it once before it was Draco's.

Flash Back

* * *

It was right after graduation and Ron had just left her and tried to run off with Lavender Brown, but she was so disgusted with him she said no. Harry and Ginny went to try and find him to talk some sense into him. Hermione was on the window seat in the head boy/girl common room crying. Worried about what she was going to do. She felts arms around her and turned frightened; it was Draco.

"Draco what are you doing?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I was feeling terrible about Weaselby doing that to you, I just wanted to let you know I am here if you need help; plus you seemed like you could use an embrace," He replied.

"Thanks," she said cautiously.

"No problem, and I am being sincere so…" He told her.

"Why are you being so nice to me right now?" she asked.

"I have a cousin in France and the same thing happened to her and no one was there for her so she totally disappeared; she and I were very close," He informed her.

"Wow, so what Ronald did really got to you, because of that?" She thought out loud.

"I guess so," He said.

End Flashback_

* * *

"Malfoy, please what if he wakes up?" She protested.

"Don't worry; he is completely comatose," He replied holding her tighter.

"True; but still, you are my boss," she said trying to pull away.

She turned to face him and as she did her lips met his in a passionate fiery kiss. They held on to each other for a few moments longer.

"Apparently we both had developed feelings for each other over these past few years," they both agreed, happy that the other felt the same.

"Draco" she said looking up at him still wrapped in his embrace.

"Yes," he responded.

"Will you come with us tomorrow to the Weasleys'? I just think that if you are there he will feel more at ease which will help me," she inquired.

"Sure, I totally understand, "He replied.

She told him how grateful she was and they both retired to their chambers to sleep. Little did they know the surprise that was in store for them.

_525,600 minutes 525,000 moments so dear ….._ _plays_

"Hello, "Hermione said .

"Hey, it's Harry; I don't think it is a good idea to bring Landan by today," Harry said hushed on the other line.

"Why?" She asked half asleep still.

"I am over at The Burrow and Ron is here," he informed her.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHY?" she exclaimed suddenly awake.

"He walked in the door five minutes ago, and he is here because he wants to try and find Lavender," Harry replied.

"Great! He's gonna go track down that hussy, but not try and find his son; it is just not right," Hermione said her voice dripping with anger.

"I agree, but we can't make people do the right thing," Harry said.

"Thanks for telling me, Harry. You are a true friend. And you know what, I am not going to let that git stop me from taking MY son to meet everyone," she replied.

"Good for you," Harry said.

She told him to tell everyone, but Ron that she and her husband Draco will be bringing Landan by; but that Draco and her are pretending to be married. They all agreed to play along.

"Hey everyone," Hermione said with Landan holding tight to her hand.

Everyone greeted them but Ron who looked dirty and tired as always. Hermione looked different than she did at graduation her hair was in sort of tamed curls pulled into a ponytail and we was wearing a pink dress that hugged her figure which was hourglass. She even wore makeup.

"Sorry I am late, honey. I had to solve a problem the house elves were having," Draco said smoothly.

"Were they arguing over whose day off it was?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, and to solve it I set them all free and asked them to stay for pay; they all agreed to it," Draco replied.

"Good," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Oh, My goodness! Is this Landan?" Molly inquired.

"Yes it is," Hermione responded.

"Landan, this is your grandmother Molly; Grandfather Arthur; Uncles Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George; Aunts Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Aeris, and Anya; YOU remember Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don't you drear," Hermione spoke to her son.

"Hewo, and yes, I do wemembuh dem; but who is dat man de cownuh?" Landan responded.

"I am your father," Ron said coming towards them.

Landan ran behind his mother and Draco stepped between Ron and Hermione.

"Move, Ferret, so I can see my son," Ron shouted.

"I am not going to move from in front of my wife and son, Weasel," Draco retorted.

"He is not your son; he is mine," Ron fired back.

"You lost the right to call yourself his father when you left me pregnant with him," Hermione cut in.

"Why are you talking, you little viper," Ron fired back at Hermione.

"Ronald, stop it. You are scaring him," Hermione said calmly.

Draco went and picked up Landan who was starting to cry.

"Daddy, pwease make de mean man go away," Landan said to Draco.

The fact he called Draco daddy truly caught everyone off guard; even Draco and Hermione. Ron sighed in defeat.

"I am going to take him home and I will be back," Draco said.

"Just great, Ronald, now we'll never see him again because of you," Molly scolded.

"Yes, you will; just not when a certain Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley is here," Hermione interjected.

"Hermione, I just have one question. Out of everyone in the world, why is it Malfoy? You know I hate him." Ron asked truly curious about her answer.

"Draco really is not that bad, he truly cares for Landan even though you are his birth father; he loves me for me. He makes me happy; plus Landan adores him." Hermione replied.

"But he is Malfoy; the one who was so cruel to you in school," Ron reminded her.

"He really is not that bad, Ron," Harry chimed in.

"Do you know who it was who comforted me when you ran off and Harry chased after you to try and talk some sense into you?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny," Ron guessed.

"No, it was Draco! Ginny ran here to try and catch you," Hermione retorted. Ron got so mad he stormed out of the house. "I'm going home. Thanks for playing along," She said and then apparated home.

"What a way to—," Hermione started to say but was stopped mid sentence by s beautifully decorated veranda. "What is all of this?" She asked.

"I just wanted to have a nice dinner out here for once," Draco answered.

"MMMUUUMMMMMMMYYYY," Landan ran up yelling.

"Shall we eat?" Draco asked smiling.

"Sure" Hermione said.

They ate a delicious meal of turkey legs, mashed potatoes, carrots, green beans and chocolate mousse for dessert. Draco and Landan took Hermione's hands and led her to the edge of the pond. She picked up Landan and Draco looked at her.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"Sure, Draco, what is it?" She replied.

He knelt down and took her hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He asked lovingly.

"Yes, of course; but if you do not mind my asking, what brought this on?" she replied.

"When you and I pretended to be married, it felt so right; and when Landan called me daddy… that sealed it," He answered.

"I had the same feeling," she told him.

A few months later they were married in beautiful little seaside ceremony. She wore a very simple white dress with beading and her hair in an elegant down do with an Easter lily in her hair. Her son, newly adopted by the blonde groom, was the ring bearer. Ron was easily convinced to give up his rights when he saw that Draco being the dad was best for Landan. Hermione was soon pregnant with her and Draco's first child together. Landan started to kindergarten at the school for young witches and wizards too young to go to Hogwarts.

"Draco it's time," Hermione stated in the middle of the night one night.

"Ok, I'll call the midwife," Draco said to her.

"Yes. Madame Goody, it's Draco Malfoy; my wife is in labor," he said on the phone.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, has her water broken?" the Midwife asked.

"Uhhh…" Draco looked to the puddle around his wife's feet, "…yes? I'm pretty sure… Is it supposed to look like water dripping down her legs and around her feet? If so, then yes; yes it has and she's giving me a glare that says get the midwife over here before I castrate you! And now she is trying to insinuate that my parents were never married!"

"OK, I will be right there," the midwife said.

The midwife apparated into the room. Draco passed back and forth in the study impatiently waiting to see if his wife and baby are ok.

"," the midwife called.

"Yes," he answered walking towards her.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, that would be lovely," he answered smiling.

"Hello, dear," Hermione said smiling.

"Hello, my sweet, how are my girls?" He said smiling ear to ear.

"We are good," She replied.

"What is her name?" asked the midwife.

"Lyra," The proud parents agreed.

"Lyra Jean Malfoy," they said together.

They had two more kids over their happy and long life together a boy named Lucius Draco III, and Narcissa Rose. Landan learned the truth about his father, and he talked to Ron some; but Draco was always his dad.

~Fin

A/n thanks to Always Cryd Confidently aka Cryd for the help on the labour scene. If you like this then read her stuff too.


End file.
